oh for the love of all thats holy
by mrscullenbby
Summary: Bella kept a big secret from the Cullens. She was going to tell them but then they just left. Instead of be broken like in new moon she gets with life and takes up singing career. What happens when she sees the Cullens in one of her concerts?
1. Chapter 1

**You know i pretty much like twilight but what i hate is that Bella is made so weak that she has to rely on Edward all the time. Like i mean come girl what happened to girls ruling the world? So this is why in my story Bella is going to strong. This is going to set after new moon for it to work well.**

**Summary:**

**Bella kept a big secret from the Cullens. She was going to tell them but then they just left. Instead of be broken like in new moon she gets with life and takes up singing career. What happens when she sees the Cullens in one of her concerts? And how on earth does she know the volturi? Bella swan is not what she seems.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my first chapter please be nice people i just started this ok so review plez and tell me what you think**

What the hell: bpov

Flashback

"_You...don't...want me?"_

"_No"_

End of flash back

You know those will always haunt me. I know it's his loss but I can't help but miss him and his family. If you don't know who I'm talking about its assward Cullen or as you know him Edward Cullen. He left in the forest of Forks 6 years ago but there is something he didn't know about me. I'm immortal and indestructible and I'm stronger than Emmett (believe it or not). Anyway I've got a concert to do.

"Hello San Francisco... my first song is dedicated to my old friend Jessica Stanley. I know she's there. So here we go its called backstabber "

_**Back, back, backstabber  
>Back, back, backstabber<br>Back, back, backstabber**_

_**Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone  
>'Cause your little conversation's got around<br>And look at what we all found out  
>Lookie here we all found out<strong>_

_**That you have got a set of loose lips  
>Twisting stories all because you're jealous<br>Now I know exactly what you're all about  
>And this is what you're all about<strong>_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known<br>And everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Back, back, backstabber  
>Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk<strong>_

_**I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
>From other bitches with all of your lies<br>Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth  
>Shut your fucking mouth<strong>_

_**Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that  
>You waste your breath talking about me<br>Got me feeling kinda special really  
>This is what you're all about<strong>_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known<br>And everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Katie's to the left just rippin' my style  
>Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?<br>All I ever did was drive your broke ass around  
>Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down<strong>_

_**Back, back, backstabber  
>Stabber, stabber<br>Back, back, backstabber**_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
>Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating<br>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
>And everybody knows it<br>And everybody knows it**_

_**Talk, talk, talk  
>Back, back, backstabber<strong>_

_**Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating  
>Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic<br>Everybody knows it  
>And everybody knows it<strong>_

_**Everybody knows, yeah  
>You're looking like a lunatic<br>And everybody knows, yeah  
>Everybody knows<strong>_

"Ok my second song is to mike Newton. It's called get in line. Here we go"

_**OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH  
>OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH<br>OH OH OH OH,OH OH OH  
>OHH<strong>_

_**{VESRE 1}  
>Boy,it's kinda plain to see<br>You got a crush on me  
>Hate to be bringin you down(down,down,down)<br>But I'm more than a flossy girl,more like a string of pearls  
>So boy,you better calm down(down,down,down)<strong>_

_**[CHORUS]  
>Cuz I got 10 on my left tryin to get me at the disco<br>20 in my right tryin to take me to a rock show  
>30 in the back tryin harder and the list goes on and on,goes on and on<strong>_

_**Cuz you been blowin me up on the celly-phone  
>Tryin to get a little love,tryin to get me alone<br>But if you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
>Boy,stop<br>Get in line**_

_**There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block  
>Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk<br>If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
>Boy,stop<br>Get in line,get in line**_

_**{VERSE 2}  
>Girls,you know the way boys are<br>Like outta tune guitars,whenever we shut 'em down(down,down,down)  
>They cry each and every time<br>Because their same old lies  
>Won't keeps us comin around(round,round,round)<strong>_

_**[CHORUS]  
>Cuz I got 10 on my left tryin to get me at the disco<br>[ From: . ]  
>20 in my right tryin to take me to a rock show<br>30 in the back tryin harder and the list goes on and on,goes on and on**_

_**Cuz you been blowin me up on the celly-phone  
>Tryin to get a little love,tryin to get me alone<br>But if you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
>Boy,stop<br>Get in line**_

_**There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block  
>Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk<br>If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
>Boy,stop<br>Get in line,get in line**_

_**[Ke$ha]  
>So all the fellas lin'in up,let's see what you got<br>And my ladies will decide,do you got what we want?  
>Boy,you better be ready if you get to the front<br>Your gettin only one chance to win my love**_

_**[CHORUS]  
>Cuz you been blowin me up<br>Tryin to get a little love  
>If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine<br>Boy,stop  
>Get in line<strong>_

_**There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block  
>Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk<br>If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
>Boy,stop<br>Get in line,get in line,get in line,get in line,get in line**_

"Any way I'm going for a 5 minute break."

**Please rate and tell me what u think so I can put up the next chapter.**

**The songs were**

**Backstabber by kesha**

**Get in line by kesha**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

_Omg I can't believe that was Bella on TV and she can SING...better than me ME ME the great Emmett Cullen. YAY NOW I CAN HAVE MA LIL SIS BACK. WOW Bella can sing-_Emmett thought

_WOW just WOW. I can't believe that's her. I really need to apologize to her for being such a bitch. I was jealous about her being prettier than me. I hope she forgives me-_Rosalie thought

_SHES AWESOME I hope she forgives me for losing control on her birthday-_Jasper

_OMG SHE LOOKS...AMAZING. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE NOW HAS FASHION SENSE. AHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER-_Alice

I didn't want to listen to my parents thoughts because my siblings thoughts were all wrong. I remember when we left I told my family that she had wanted me to go when I'm the one that left her all her by herself. Now here she is 3 years later on TV looking as beautiful as ever and she has the most angelic voice I have ever had.

"Hey Eddie why didn't you tell us Bella could sing?" Asked Emmett

"Because i didn't know"

"Why did she leave us i thought she loved us like a second family" asked Esme and she was just about to start crying

"Maybe she didn't want to be near me after i nearly drained her at her birthday "jasper said.

You could tell he was feeling so sad because he was spreading his feelings around the room making everybody sad. Not that i could get any sadder than i already was.

"Edward did you not try to stop from going? I haven't seen her for three years and we all miss her so much" Alice nearly sobbed

"i know why don't we book tickets for her next concert so we can go and ask her why she left us" suggested Rosalie

Everyone just looked at Rosalie shocked because she had made it clear that she never even liked Bella because unlike me they didn't know the real reason why she never liked her. It's quite vain if you ask me just because a human is prettier than you that doesn't mean you have to be a complete bitch to them i know now she has changed and has realised that the way she acted was not needed.

"erm rose baby i thought you didn't like her?" Emmett said softly tring to not get her upset

"i know but she didn't deserve to be treated that way when she didn't do anything to me"

"I'll go and order the tickets" Alice said while she was already heading for the laptop.

Everybody was just quite stuck in their thoughts and i didn't feel like listening to them. I wonder if Bella will forgive me. I really need to tell her im sorry for breaking her heart...but what she has moved on? I will just have to stay out of her way and let her be happy.

"the next concert is here in Alaska tomorrow and i managed to get us seven tickets and backstage passes. Come on Rosalie lets go and start getting our outfits ready." Alice said all of this in one breath and then she practically dragged Rosalie upstairs to get ready even though we still had at least 14 hours before we had to leave.

"Why don't we just listen to her other songs and then we can go and get ready later?2 asked rose

"YAY HERES THE LAPTOP. COME ON EVERYONE LETS SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM IVE ALREADY GOT HER SONGS ON THE SCREEN" ALICE SHOUTED

"Alice you don't need to shout" said Carlisle

"Sorry"

Now we are all here siting around the laptop waiting for alice to start playing the songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

omg we just finished watching videos of bella and she is amazing and i just got us tickets and backstage passes to her concert which is tomorrow. The concert is going to be in la so we are leaving for the airport now.

_*3 hours later*_

We just found a great hotel to stay in. It's called Four Seasons Los Angeles and the concert is in 10 hours.

"come on everyone let's get ready we only have 10 hours to get ready" i screamed at everyone

"AliCE us boys can get ready 10 minutes before we leave you girls can go and ready while we watch football" my idiot of a brother said(Emmett)

**Bpov**

I just had a vision of the cullens coming to my concert in 10 hours. I can't wait to see their reactions to my new look. But now i've got to go and plan the songs.

"Amanda lets plan the songs" i shouted to my big sister(yea i have a big sister and a littlesister as well. Loooong story)

"don't shout at me i'm older than you" Amanda snapped back

_*30 mins later*_

Ok so we have decided the songs they will go like this:

A thousand miles**(note: by Victoria justice)**

Single ladies **(beyonce)**

Kiss and tell**(kesha)**

Girlfriend**(nicki minaj)**

White horse** (Taylor swift)**

The best day** (Taylor swift)**

Been here all along **(miley cyrus)**

Last kiss**(Taylor swift)**

Its time to get ready for the show cant wait!


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

We just arrived at the concert and this place is totally packed; bella must me be popular. Alice just handed over our tickets to the guys at the front and now we are sitting in the middle so we have a good view of the stage.

Bella just came out and she looks amazing.

"HELLO LA HOW ARE YOU?" bella screamed

And the most surprising thing is the crowd started to scream back at her shouting things like we love you bella, you are the best and the boys asking if she would marry them. Now that last one made me growl.

"OK LA MY FIRST SONG IS A THOUSAND MILES AWAY" bella said to the microphone.

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<em>

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

_And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<em>

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<em>

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight_

"Wow she is amazing" shouted my whole family and i had to agree with them and it seemed like the crowd loved her as well.

"Ok I'm going to go and change for my next song just give me a minute and I'll be back" she said


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I have decided to change my song programme a little. First i sang all of the other songs and decided to make single ladies last. I can't wait to see the Cullen's reaction when they see that i can dance without falling over myself. I am going to be a red skimpy dress with 5 inch red heels

"Bella its time to go on!" my director said to me

"OK"

That's me finished my song single ladies and all of the Cullen's are just standing there with their mouths hanging open. " well guys that's me for tonight" I said into the mic

"Encore encore encore encore" shouted the crowd.

"Okay guys I will sing just two more songs for you" after that all you could hear was the screaming.

"My first song is boys. **(By kesha)**

_Now today class, the topic of the day, boys  
>Boys, pretend they're men but they're just boys They're always scratching on their toys Let me tell you something about boys About boys, about boys, about boys About boys, about boys, about boys <em>

_Tell me Rebecca, what do you know about boys? _

_Boys are horny in the morning Then they tell me that they love me And I give em' what they want They always take me shopping Boys don't play it like James Dean Dressing slick and talking butter Misbehave or go to school Kiss their ass like I'm there mother _

_La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la  
>Boys (Boys, boys, boys) Pretend they're men but they're just boys (Boys, boys, boys) They're always scratching on their toys (Toys, toys, toys) Let me tell you something about boys About boys, about boys, about boys <em>

_Yes, you in the front row, Kesha, you What do you know about boys? Would you like to share with the class? _

_If you looked in my boyfriend's brain You would see it's kinda roomy They're some balls and there's a sausage Always pointing to my boobies But don't get to complicated Use big words or talk to quick You must learned to just be patient Because he's thinking with his (aah) _

_La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la La-la-la-la-lala la-lala-la-la-la _

_But if I want somebody to love Guess I gotta try to put up With the boys or I can turn gay (No that's okay) _

_So if I want somebody to love I just can't expect too much From the boys just using for play (Yeah, that's okay) _

_Boys, pretend they're men but they're just boys (Boys, boys, boys) They're always scratching on their toys (Toys, toys, toys) Let me tell you something about boys About boys, about boys, about boys _

_So, to sum up today's lesson  
>Boys they might've sexy muscles Or a shiny Lamborghini But I'll probably confiscate For a eeny teeny weenie, oh<br>Eeny-teeny-weenie â€" hey Eeny-teeny-weenie â€" oh Eeny-teeny-weenie â€" hey Eeny-teeny-weenie â€" oh _

_So if I want somebody to love I just can't expect too much From the boys just using for play  
>(Boys, boys, boys) Just use them to play with (Boys, boys, boys)<em>

_They're really cute They're not really good for, that much But they can like, run around and You know, you kinda get down with 'em and There're kinda furry and They kinda smell but Something's eh boys are, boys are okay Parts of 'em, parts of 'em are okay _

When the song ended all the boys in the crowd were standing there with their jaws nearly touching the ground but all the girls were cheering.

"okay i can see that the girls enjoyed that song_(YEAH) _and my last song is cry_" _**(rihanna)**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
>I'm not the type to get upset and cry<br>'cause I never leave my heart open  
>Never hurts me to say goodbye<br>Relationships don't get deep to me  
>Never got the whole in love thing<br>And someone can say they love me truly  
>But at the time it didn't mean a thing<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>My mind is gone, I'm spinning round<br>And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
>I'm losing grip, what's happening<br>I stray from love, this is how I feel  
>This time was different<br>Felt like, I was just a victim  
>And it cut me like a knife<br>When you walked out of my life  
>Now I'm, in this condition<br>And I've, got all the symptoms  
>Of a girl with a broken heart<br>But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?  
>'cause it's hurting me to let it go<br>Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
>And I know that it's no more<br>I should've never let you hold me baby  
>Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart<br>I didn't give to you on purpose  
>Can't figure out how you stole my heart<em>

_[Chorus]___

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
>I never meant to let it get so, personal<br>And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
>I'm broken heart and I can't let you know<br>And I won't let it show  
>You won't see me cry<em>

_[x2]__  
>This time was different<br>Felt like, I was just a victim  
>And it cut me like a knife<br>When you walked out of my life  
>Now I'm, in this condition<br>And I've, got all the symptoms  
>Of a girl with a broken heart<br>But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

When the song finished you could see the Cullens would cry if they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU PEOPLE DONT SEE NTO GET THE IDEA THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE BUT I DECIDED WHAT THE HELL AND JUST TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT SO YOU WOULD STOP HARASSING ME! YOU GREEDY FUCKERS (JOKES BTW)**

**S OHERE CHAPTER...I KNOW ITS WAYYYY OVER DUE BUT AT LEAST I'm GIVING YOU A CHAPTER**** LOTS OF LIVE3**

**EPOV**

When the concert was finished me and family went5 backstage to go and have a private talk with Bella. We were showed into her dressing room and she was sitting there with two other girls whose beauty could rival Rosalie's by far.

"Hello Cullens nice to see you are after all the years, brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Bella asked with her eyebrow raised.

"BELLA" shouted Alice while running towards her but Bella stopped her before she even put her arms around her

"But Bella? I wanted to give you a hug; I haven't seen you in ages!"

"well I don't really feel comfortable with you touching me" she said nearly making Esme cry.

Turning towards the other two girls who had been there sitting there quietly, glaring at us she said:

"Can you guys give me some times with Cullens?"

Rosalie deciding not to use her brain there for a second sneered at the girls.

"I would watch it Blondie because unlike you I'm not afraid to break nail because I will hurt you if u give me a reason!" said one of the girls with blond and brown streaks running through her hair. She said all this without even taking her eyes away from Rosalie's.

"Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes"

"Yo bells tell me if they hurt you because I haven't hurt anyone for a few days now" said the other girl

"We would never hurt her I can assure you that" Esme said with conviction

"Yea well your promise mean fuck all to me so...yea I don't really trust you"

The girls proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Right let me just get to the point what the fuck are you doing here? At my concert? In my dressing room?"

"we wanted to tell you that we missed you and t5o ask you why we left us all the years ago? I mean I understand you must have felt uncomfortable after your 18th birthday but you must know that none of us would hurt you intentionally" Alice ranted

Oh-oh I'm so gonna get it now. I'm the one who left but I told them SHE left us instead because I dint want them to more disappointed in me.

"well..well...well what a little predicament we have here. You seem to have the idea that I left you? I'm eddie here would like to clear this up for us" bella said while turning to me and staring with anger and malice in her eyes."

My whole family turned to me. All them were thinking along the same lines:

_What is she talking about?_

"_well erm...you see erm...i can explain"_


End file.
